


Teasing

by hayley566



Category: Marvel 2099, Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, No actual sex, lots of teasing and innuedos though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayley566/pseuds/hayley566
Summary: Kaine loved teasing Miguel for his kitten-like teeth and claws. He loved how embarrassed Miggy would get when he called him “kitten” and laughed whenever Miguel did anything cat-like.Miggy wants to tease him back now.





	Teasing

Kaine loved teasing Miguel for his kitten-like teeth and claws. He loved how embarrassed Miggy would get when he called him “kitten” and laughed whenever Miguel did anything cat-like. 

Miguel invited Kaine over for his lunch break at a small new sushi place nearby. As Miguel lifted the salmon roll to his mouth, he heard Kaine chuckle softly. Miguel paused for a second to listen but Kaine was silent again, eating his meal. Miguel put the sushi in his mouth and started to chew when Kaine started chuckling again. Miguel swallowed the sushi.

“What’s so funny?” Miguel asked.

“Nothing.” Kaine chuckled “…I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that a kitten likes to eat fish.”

Miguel sighed and put down the chopsticks. 

“Seriously?” He asked, irritated. “I can’t even eat fish in front of you now?”

Kaine smirked. “Aw, don’t be like that, Kitten.”

“Don’t call me ‘kitten’, bithead. Not in public.” Miguel looked around to see if anyone heard Kaine call him that.

“Okay. How about ‘kitty’ then?” Kaine asked with a smug grin on his face.

Miguel groaned and buried his face in his hands. It looks like Kaine also inherited some of Peter’s more annoying parts of his attitude.

—-

It was now the day of a dinner party Peter was hosting in Parker Industries. Miguel had gotten just a glass of milk at the open bar. Usually he would’ve gotten, well…actual alcohol, but he had an idea on how to get back at Kaine for all the teasing he’s been through for the past few days.

The place was crowded, mostly with faces neither Miguel or Kaine knew, so they just stuck close to each other for company.

As Miguel started drinking the milk, he could see Kaine start to chuckle softly. That’s when Miguel “accidentally” spilled the milk on his face and chest, some of it covering his hand.

“ah shock.” Miguel said, pretending that it wasn’t on purpose. “Looks like I’ll have to clean myself off.”

Kaine picked up a napkin for Miguel but froze as his saw Miguel seductively licking the spilled white liquid off his fingers and around his mouth. Kaine stared, the milk in his mind now replaced with a certain other kind of white substance in his imagination. It was amazing how Miguel can go from casual to hot so fast.

Miguel let Kaine stare just long enough to see kaine blush. He stopped licking and picked up a napkin to wipe off the rest of the spilled drink.

“I’m gonna go clean off my jacket in the bathroom.” Miguel said as he walked away from a confused and flushed Kaine.

—

Later, Miguel and Kaine were alone again, standing on a balcony and away from the other party goers.

“This is so fucking boring…” Kaine groaned. “How much longer till we can leave?”

“We can leave in a little bit.” Miguel yawned, his fangs fully shown.

Kaine smirked. “Tired, kitten?”

Miguel didn’t respond. Instead, Miguel stretched, pretending to not have heard Kaine. He arched his back and moaned loudly. His jacket was gone, his tight buttoned up shirt showing off his lean, muscular torso. His moans sounded much more seductive then the usual moans he makes when stretching and Kaine couldn’t help but stare at that lovely body as he stretched and made such sexy noises.

Miguel then stopped once he noticed Kaine staring and continued to act oblivious.

“We could just walk around the hallways of this place a bit. Get away from the crowded room.” Miguel suggested.

Kaine snapped out of his daze. “O-Okay.”

—

It had been about ten minutes of wandering. Kaine was still thinking about what Miguel was doing earlier. There’s no way those weren’t intentional.

Miguel took out some spare change from his pocket. “If you don’t want to swing home, I got some cab fair on me.”

Miguel then “accidentally” dropped the coins.

“I’ll get it.” Kaine said, about to lean down when Miguel stopped him.

“I can handle it.” 

Miguel then got on all fours and started to pick up the change, his firm ass in the air as he leaned lower. Kaine tried not to stare but couldn’t help it. Miguel’s ass was basically put on display for him, Miguel even seemed to swing his hips a bit while he picked up his change.

Kaine snapped out of it when he heard Miguel chuckle softly. He knew Miguel was doing this on purpose. Miguel got up, his cab fair back in his hand.

“So, you want me to call the cab?” Miguel said with a grin.

Kaine then pressed Miguel against the wall and pressed his lips against Miguel’s fiercely. Miguel’s eyes were wide, caught completely by surprise. Kaine then pulled back and grinned at Miguel.

“You fucking tease.” Kaine growled sensually as he buried his face in Miguel’s neck and sucked, leaving a very noticeable hickey.

“You tease me all the time in public.” Miguel moaned “Thought I should do the same to you.”

Kaine pulled away and looked Miguel in the eye. “Is all of this because of the kitten stuff?”

“It makes me feel awkward when you call me that in public.” Miguel said, looking away embarrassed. 

Kaine sighed. “Fine. I won’t call you ‘kitten’…in public.” 

“Okay. Fair enough.” Miguel kissed back.

“um…Hi?” A familiar voice in the hallway said.

Miguel and Kaine turned and saw Peter standing just a few feet from them. He stared at the two, somewhat irritated.

“Hey Pete.” Miguel said awkwardly, Kaine still pinning him to the wall.

“Were you two about to have sex in the hallway? You know, with a huge party full of people not that far away?” Peter asked, still staring at the two in their compromising positions.

“Well, we were thinking of doing it on your desk.”

“Kaine!” Miguel yelped, his face fully red now. He then turned back to Peter. “We were just about to head back to my apartment.”

Peter facepalmed. “You two do that then.”

“Okay. See ya, Parker.” Kaine said, taking Miguel by the hand and walking down the hallway to the elevator. 

“Idiots.” Peter said as he walked back to his party.


End file.
